Kiss The Girl
by Arella Rachel Roth
Summary: Starfire and Robin are the only two in the tower tonight. Cyborg it out at Titans East and BB and Rae are out on a date. What will happen tonight? R'N'R


**_STORY TITLE :: Kiss The Girl_**

**_Authors Note :: JUST KISS HER ROBIN! XD_**

**_Summary :: Starfire and Robin are the only two in the tower tonight. Cyborg it out at Titans East and BB and Rae are out on a date. What will happen tonight?_**

**_Rating :: T_**

**_Ages :: _**

**_Robin - 18_**

**_Beast Boy - 18_**

**_Cyborg - 19_**

**_Starfire - 17_**

**_Raven - 17_**

Robin walked through the door to the roof and froze. There his love was. Starfire. Sitting and leaning back on her hands. Just staring at the sunset. Her orange hair flying around her angelic face, her bright green eyes shinning as she smiled at the world around her.

_There you see her  
__Sitting there across the way_

Robin smiled a little. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her. She looked behind her as she heard the door close and blushed at Robin.

_She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

Robin made his way across the roof to Starfire. "Hello, Robin." Robin nodded back and sat next to her. "So," Starfire started, "What should we do tonight, friend Robin? Should we watch a movie with the popcorn? Or should we play the game on the screen? Or maybe-" Robin zoned out as he stared at Starfire talking about what they should do. All he would really like to do is just stay where they were for the rest of their lives. "So, what should we do?"

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

Robin looked at Starfire and said, "Let's just talk. We haven't really done any of that in a while, since every second we have a villain getting out of jail." Starfire giggled and said, "You are good at making the jokes Robin." Robin just chuckled and looked back at the sunset.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too_

"So what's been going on with you?" Robin asked. Starfire cocked her head to the side, "Going on?" Robin laughed, "What's been happening with you Starfire?" Starfire blushed, "Oh! Friend Robin the most glorious thing happened to me today!" Robin became curious, "What happened?"

_There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Well, I was talking to Raven this morning. I've been getting this weird feeling in my stomach every time I am around…someone. And she explained to me that I was in love!" Starfire flew up in a circle then sat back down next to Robin. Robin's heart feel a little, "Oh…who is this person? Is it someone I know?" Starfire nodded.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Robin looked at her, "Is he part of the team?" Starfire nodded and smiled, leaning in a little. Robin's heart went back up, "Is he green?" Starfire shook her head, "That is Raven's friend. She told me to keep away or I will die." Robin thought of another question, "Is he named after a bird?" Starfire thought for a moment, "I do not think so."

_Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Robin's heart broke, so he looked away from Starfire, looked away from the sunset, and looked away from the life they could have had. Starfire noticed this, "Robin? What seems to be the matter?" Robin shook his head, "Nothing Star…nothing." Robin was about to get up before Starfire took his hand in hers. "Robin, I know you're lying."

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon_

Robin looked at Starfire and sighed, "Well, there is this girl that I like…well, I guess you could say I am in love with her. We have the funniest times together. And, I found out today that she doesn't really feel the same way back that I feel." Robin looked down at their intertwined fingers. "I don't know what to do now."

_No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"I know what you can do." Starfire replied. Robin looked up at her, "What?"

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"Kiss me."

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Robin froze.

_Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl(kiss the girl)  
__(oh, ohnoo..)  
__(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
__Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Robin leaned in a little, kinda scared that he might make a fool out of himself if she doesn't feel a spark and he does.

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Starfire leaned in as well, thinking the same thing Robin was.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

And they kissed.


End file.
